Letters from Willy Wonka
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Letters from Willy Wonka for those who need to be reminded that they are a wonderful person that is capable of anything. You can do anything and you are an amazing person. You are loved and your life matters.


**A/N: Last night I went to see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory live! I loved the music and everyone was so talented! I've only been able to listen to those songs on Itunes so seeing them live was a trip! Anyway, last night inspired this series of letters. I don't know how often this story will be updated. I'll just add letters on as ideas hit me.**

* * *

Dear Reader,

You are intelligent, capable, and you can anything you dream of doing.

I see so much potential in you and I know that you are going to go far.

I do not believe in limits, I believe that we live in a limitless universe.

The biggest limits that you will encounter are within the confines of your own mind.

Go out into the world and create. Create whatever you dream of.

No one can stop your greatness. No one can tell you who you are or who to be.

Spread your wings, never stop trying. Never give up.

Your life will be spectacular. Your creations will leave a lasting impact on the world.

I believe in dreaming big, I believe in working hard. But don't work yourself to death.

Work hard towards your goals. Work for things that matter to you.

Work for self-actualization. Work for world peace. Work towards being kinder.

Work towards being the best that you can be.

Stay true to yourself even when people make fun of you and try to bring you down.

You are wonderful just the way you are. You are full of limitless potential.

You are amazing because you are you.

There is no one like you.

And that means that you can leave your imprint on the world.

Never give up even when giving up seems like the best option.

Never give up, even when the nights and days feel lonely.

There is no one like you.

You may feel lonely sometimes but you are not alone. You don't have to conform to this world.

Standing alone and sticking to your own personal values and principles can be tough sometimes but you will benefit from it in the end.

Just wait and see love, you will benefit from being who you are.

Be authentic.

Be authentic in all of your endeavors. Not everyone will like you but you aren't meant to be liked by everyone.

You are one of a kind and when you are authentic to yourself you shine the brightest.

So keep shining.

Don't let anyone dull your light.

You were not meant to be a follower or to fit in. You were meant to be as unique as I am.

You were meant to walk your own path.

This world has made me bitter and resentful. There are so many twisted things happening in this world. I isolated myself from this world because it was too harsh for me. The world worked hard to crush my creative spirit and no one understood where I was coming from. I felt lonely and misunderstood whenever I tried to conform to this society.

You don't have to do what I did. You can make it.

Don't give up, no matter how hard life gets.

You were put in this world to change it.

I have to remind myself of that a lot. That I was put on this earth to bring joy and happiness.

If the world was already perfect and happy then there would be no point of me being put here to bring joy, happiness, and brightly colored candies.

You have a purpose you may not know it yet, but you have a purpose and the world will become better due to your contributions.

Never be afraid to chase after your dreams. Never be afraid to express yourself.

Having an imagination is not childish.

Children are very strong and diligent creators because they have not yet been socialized and told that all of their dreams are wrong to have and that their dreams will not come true.

Some parents mean well when they crush their children's dreams and introduce them to the ''real world''.

While the real world may be cold and difficult to deal with sometimes, you were put on this earth to be happy and to chase your joy. You were put here to create.

Most people have been socialized into believing that imagination and creating is a waste of time but I want you to know that your imagination is one of your biggest strengths.

There is so much that I want to say but I would be talking forever.

I love you forever and always.

Best regards, Willy Wonka


End file.
